When Time Comes Calling
by zuzu.seow
Summary: Ahh the start of another summer vacation, Phineas is going to be busy building for every single one of these days. But that's all going to change when he comes face to face with...himself? From the future? As the futuristic Phineas recovers from his injury, secrets will be revealed, and the younger one must face decisions...before the Tri-State Area comes under attack.
1. Let the Sky Fall

**My first fan-fic starts now! This is like a birthday gift to myself, to have this published for, hopefully, the enjoyment of others!**

**This will be the first of my two-chapter splash I will make for the day**

**Another thing, I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

**Phineas POV**

Today is the first day of summer vacation, and once again, like every summer day, I found myself sitting under the backyard tree with my stepbrother Ferb. Except today, I feel a little different from all my previous summer days. I am faced with a problem that I didn't think I would have to worry about.

"Hey Ferb, what do you think we should do today?" I looked over only to receive a shrug from him and I thought, _Wow, he's really into reading today_. For some reason, I'm not sure if I should think that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"I honestly don't know whether we have done everything or not?"

Ferb finally looks up from his book. "So, in other words, you have absolutely no idea what to do today."

"Not just today, but the rest of summer!" I exclaimed. "I didn't skip dinner and stay up half the night finishing my summer homework just to find out that we have nothing to do for the summer! That's right, NOTHING!" I was about to continue when I realize that Ferb was holding up my Big Ideas binder right in front of my face. "Oh thanks Ferb, maybe this will get my mind going."

I flipped to the first page as I feel the memories flooding in. It was the blueprints for the rollercoaster that we built three years back, also on the first day of summer. _Ah, those were great times!_ I thought. There was also a picture attached to it, it was a picture of Phineas, Ferb and Isabella leaning on the newly finished coaster. Isabella was cute back then and still is now. _Well, if you think about it, the Laws of Cuteness doesn't really just go away now does it_, I thought with a slight amusement. I was thinking though, by scientific law, if she can only get cuter, I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. It's not like her mom is the type to stop her from getting one, and at this level of cuteness, he has no doubt that Isabella has several offers, but if she had, she definitely declined. _Someone's playing hard-to-get I see_, I concluded, amused by the thought.

I sensed, rather than see, Ferb raising his finger, pointing inside. "Yeah sure Ferb, you can go inside to get yourself a drink." He was about to walk inside when I feel thirsty as well. "Ferb!" I called, "While you're at it, get me a glass of fruit punch as well."

_Back to what I'm doing_, I thought as I flipped to a new page. _Now the problem is I still don't have an idea of what I'm going to do today_. I really want to figure out an idea by the time Isabella comes over. Just then, the backyard door opens...

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I was looking in my mirror, once again amazed on how I could whip my hair into shape in such a short time. "It just never gets old now does it Pinky?" I looked over my my very own chihuahua. He barked once with his very own smile and starts waggling his own tail like crazy to show approval.

"Well, time to go get some breakfast!" I said, very excitedly, not because of the breakfast, but because it's the start of another summer...with Phineas! His very name, for the most part, brings peace to my heart. I sighed dreamily and did a little twirl before walking out my room. A pleasant smell hits my nose as soon as I walk out the door, "Mom?" I called.

"Yes, Isa?"

"Is that French toast I smell?"

"Yes, and topped with the freshest strawberries!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled, my mom always know what I wants and has provided me with pretty much, all of it, well except one. But then again, you can't exactly put Phineas in a box, wrap it, and stick it under the Christmas tree now can you...and I don't even celebrate that holiday except with Phineas himself.

My mom turns around to bring her own plate to the table. "So I assume you're very much excited for the summer, am I right?" She asked me.

"Of course! Another summer, another two-plus months with Phineas!" I said...perhaps a little too excitedly.

"Umm...aren't you forgetting our mother-daughter trip to the Mediterranean?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that..." I felt my heart fall but trying hard not to show it, that's going to be two weeks without him..._Oh come on Isabella, spend some quality time with your mom for once!_ The voice in my head scolded me. _You've been so busy this school year with Phineas, schoolwork and the Fireside Girls that you almost never have time for your own mother!_

I was interrupted by a reassuring hug from my mom. "Don't worry _mi hija, _I promise you that Phineas is yours for the rest of the summer."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore" I said laughing at the same time. "Don't you remember I had my _Bat Mitzvah _ceremony for my last birthday?"

My mom laughs back teasingly before continuing, "Alright, now eat your breakfast. I didn't make that French toast just so it can cool on the table!"

(15 minutes later)

Before I walk out my door, I always check myself to make sure I am in more than a presentable condition. It's been my everyday routine for over four years now. I walked out, letting the full warmth of the summer embrace me like I always imagine Phineas would in my dreams. I let myself slip into Phineas-Land for a moment; instead of him turning into a centaur and we ride away into an eternal bliss, I just imagined Phineas showing up as the handsome secret agent in a tuxedo, rescuing me from a certain evil pharmacist, and later go on a fancy dinner date and then ending with a nice kiss under the moonlight.

I snapped right back to attention after that brief daydream, remembering where I'm suppose to go. I skipped across the street, humming a random tune as I go, stopping at the backyard door of the Flynn-Fletcher's. I took a deep breath, and waltz right in. "Good morning Phineas!" I said in the most cheerful and beautiful tone I can muster up, "What'cha doin'?"

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

As soon as she said her catchphrase, I smiled. _Of course, oh well, guess I'll have to ask Isabella for her input on a big idea_. "Good morning Isabella," I said with the biggest smile I can conjure up. "I was actually thinking of asking..." I paused all the sudden, looking into her eyes, a shining deep blue sea that puts me deep into thought. I can feel her eyes starring deep into mine as well, giving me that strange fuzzy feeling that I've been experiencing not too long ago. But that's not important since her eyes (strangely) just gave me an idea.

"Isabella, I know what I'm going to do today!" I yelled, almost knocking her off her feet.

She took a second to recover before saying, "Perfect! I'm right here and ready to help."

"Well that's great! But of course, I need a plan or a blueprint of some sort first so I'm going to draw that out first." I said, looking back into my binder. Just as I was about to draw the first line though, the skies suddenly darkened. I looked up, the clouds are black as smoke only it isn't smoke, and it seems to be...swirling? The center of the rotation is..._Oh no, what's going on? And why is that thing right above where Isabella is standing?_

Isabella seems to notice and wears the same expression of confusion as I am, only it changes once the rumbling noises start...

_What is going on here?_

* * *

**I'm also gonna be putting up the second chapter later today so stay tuned! **

**And hope you are liking this so far!**


	2. Let the Sky Fall part 2

**Second chapter of my two-chapter splash is up!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

The clouds, literally, appeared from nowhere! I looked around me. The clouds, strangely enough, only covers a small area, it reaches to a couple houses over on either side but that's it. It's as if a mini-storm just spawned into the map. Speaking of storms, a gust of wind sweeps through the air; judging by the movement of the clouds and the grass in the lawn, it looks like it's moving in a whirlpool fashion, and it seems to be centering around... _Oh no, this is bad, _I thought as I realized I am in the center in the rotation.

Then the rumbling noise came, almost as loud as a thunder though it was much deeper at first. I suddenly felt cold, but not because of the weather; it was the same sensation as when I first saw the haunted house that Phineas built to scare my hiccups away. I looked up, knowing that I won't like what I see. The rotation seems to be only getting faster, and I found myself not knowing what to do as fear, for the first time in a long while, surrounds me. It only intensifies when a strange green glows flashes from within the rotation. _This is not a normal cloud_, I thought the obvious to myself. I only got more scared as the green glow turns into visible lightning that goes from one part of the cloud to the other. I feel like I'm going to break, like the cloud will be within a few moments.

A moment of silence...then...

I felt something slammed right into me, knocking me off my feet. At the last moment before everything becomes a blur, I saw a green beam of light shot straight down from the cloud with a loud roar. Had I been watching from the distance, the view would've magnificent as I watch the sky falling down, but being near the center of it all only makes the experience terrifying...

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

I saw Isabella stood still, rooted to the ground by fear, as the cloud charges with mysterious energy. And well before the beam of light begins its journey down to earth, I already knew what I have to do. Letting the adrenaline move my young body, I charged forward.

"Isabella!" I yelled as loud as I can while running, but she seems a little blanked out. _She wouldn't see it coming,_ I thought to myself,_ but it's worth the risk_. I jumped right into her, and we both went flying together as the beam of light struck right where she was standing, I did a twist in the air, bringing her body on top and let my back take the full impact as we hit the ground. I got right back on top, pulling her close, protecting her as the continuous shock wave sends stuff flying through the air. We remain like this for a good ten seconds as pieces of dirt and rock pelt my back. I block the pain out as my mind focuses on making sure that Isabella gets out of this unhurt and unscathed._  
_

Finally, the wind died down, the beam of light retracted, and the clouds disappeared as suddenly as it came. I looked up to the sky to find nothing but blue skies and the bright mid-morning sun, it's as if nothing had happened at all.

Then I looked down into her shocked and tear-filled eyes.

"Are you alright Isabella?"

I can tell she's struggling to come up with words. I can feel her trembling as a tear rolled down her cheek. I don't know why, but I feel as if my heart is breaking as I saw that tear, I feel so...bad that she has to go through this kind of experience. I pulled her into an embrace without my mind even telling me so...

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't stop shaking, I was beyond scared at this point. I dared not open my eyes as the winds whipped through the air, I can tell I am behind some sort of cover but I don't want to look.

I finally opened my eyes when I was very sure that everything calmed down. Only then did I realized that I'm in Phineas's arms! He was my shelter all this time! This adds to my already-mounting shock, and as the aftermath settles in, I shook even harder, and I can feel the tears seeping out.

_No! _I thought, _I can't cry, I am the best leader that the Fireside Girls Troop 46321 ever had! I can't make myself look weak, especially in front of Phineas! Oh he's going to be so disappointed in me_. But it's already too late, the first tear came and it's already beginning its journey down the side of my face. She just wanted to say something, but the concerned look on Phineas's face made me re-think everything. Before I had a chance to think things through though, I felt myself being pulled right into him. I felt his warmth surrounding me, coursing through my veins. And even though I've been in love with Phineas since the dawn of time, I felt a spark between us as if this were the first time. Somehow I blushed through all the shock and fear, it's a good thing Phineas didn't notice this.

_He saved me,_ I thought as reality came back to me. He risked his life and limb to save...me!

All the sudden, we were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. I turned around to find Ferb, still holding two glasses of fruit punch. Judging by the very slight change from his normal expression I assumed that he had saw a good portion of the show.

I looked into Ferb's eyes and realized that he isn't looking at us, he's looking at something behind us, or at least behind Phineas. As soon as I thought that, I heard a groan and looked back. And there, beyond Phineas's shoulder, steam mixed with a bit of smoke rises from the ground where I was standing. I squinted, trying to look into the smoke, and realized with horror that there was someone inside!

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

As I was holding Isabella, I heard a groan coming from somewhere behind me. I looked up to see Ferb at the doorway, still holding the drinks I asked for.

As I helped Isabella to stand up, I heard a voice called out my name, I turned around, only to be shocked by what meets my eyes. There in the smoke, lays a man. At first I can't tell who exactly it was. As the haze clears though, the details became quite obvious.

The man looked about thirty but not quite, and has taken quite a good care of his body, even though it is not as obvious the current shape he's in. He's wearing a tuxedo, or rather, what's left of it, his tux pants are torn in many places, his jacket isn't there entirely. The bloodstains in his dress shirt are growing and the sleeves are torn out and Phineas also notices that the top couple buttons are missing, revealing a chest with numerous cuts and gashes. His bow tie was used as a bandage for a deep cut on his arm. To be basic, this man has obviously been through some kind of a hellish situation.

The most striking feature for me, however, was the man's face, it almost seemed to mirror my own. He has red hair, although it's a lot more messier and definitely more bushy than mine. He seems to have the same triangular head as I do as well. _Huh,_ I thought to myself,_ looks like I'm not the only one_. But then another thought cut me off, _wait a minute, he's has the same basic features as I do, other than the ones of course that come and go with time._ There was only one other way to confirm my suspicion. As the man's eyes opened up, my suspicions, are confirmed. The eyes are the same type of blue as I do! Although it lacked the life and energy that I have, this is definitely the type of eyes I would have!_  
_

_In another words,_ I thought, _this...is me!_

* * *

**Hope that you guys like the story so far!**

**Reviews would be appreciated, some constructive criticism, and as it goes on, your favorite parts. Or maybe you didn't like any of the parts, you can let me know that too! HAHA LOLZ**

**I'm going to be uploading each new chapter every week, if I'm busy or in testing like at the moment with CAPT, I would probably more likely to update every two weeks, just have patience, it is a virtue after all!**


	3. The Dark Corridors

**Hello guys! Finally done with the CAPT testing, along with several projects, as well as stuff for my school's music department! But now I have midterms to worry about and so I still have work to do before I can fully devote myself to writing.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Phineas and Ferb, the big boys at Disney do.**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Of course, I saw the whole thing went down. And now Phineas and Isabella just stood there, shocked expression throughout their faces. Of course, I was pretty surprised myself by what I saw and I was not sure what to think of it. But Phineas, the man who thinks logically, and works a lot based on that, was as still as if he had seen Medusa. Isabella, a highly strong-willed girl who has the skill to do pretty much anything, was a statue as well. I can't blame them of course, if you see the futuristic version of yourself, or your crush depending on who you're talking to, just fell out of the sky, of course you'd be shocked and speechless, everyone would react that way! _But this is really a bad time for it_, I thought with a slight annoyance.

When they still didn't move one bit, I decided I'm going to have to do the work this time. In seconds, I placed the two glasses of fruit punch into the fridge and ran right into the bathroom. Right there, underneath the sink, is our first aid kit. Well, maybe it's too complex to be called a first aid kit. It's more like a giant medical kit, in a toolbox-size case. Then I ran outside, blazing past the frozen Isabella and Phineas in the process. I knelt next to the other Phineas, who was losing steam and his precious blood fast. I opened the case, and right underneath the lid, is a red button with a white cross. The button, when pressed, as long as it is pressed near home, activates the robot medics in a shelter that Phineas and I built. While they were getting up here, I tended to the older Phineas as much as I can. I took out a red combipen (it's like a syringe, but in pen form), and injected medicine, mid-neck, into the vein. The medicine speeds up the disinfecting and the healing process of wounds, it probably won't work as well in this case since there are so many open wounds and gashes but it'll have to do.

Four white robots came out, two of them carried a stretcher. I moved out of the way to let them do their work. The two robots that carried that stretcher had it laid down and they moved the second Phineas's body onto the stretcher. The third robot, which is really a moving monitor, has several cables attached to the body and it scanned for the vital signs. It looked bad. His heart was in a cardiac arrest and he was going through shock. _If he keeps on losing blood like this_, I thought, _he'll die for sure_! The fourth robot, with its four arms, tried its best to stop any further bleeding without much success. There was simply too many wounds for even four arms to cover.

I snapped my fingers twice and the robots moved inside with synchronization. And, oddly enough, the snapping sound also snapped Phineas and Isabella out of their trances. It took them a couple seconds but I think they got the gist of what was happening and they hurried inside with me...and I noticed that Phineas held Isabella by the hand as they ran. Despite the situation, this sight made me smile a bit as I went inside the secret elevator next to out 50" 3D TV.

As soon as everyone got inside, I quickly looked at the control panel. There were three buttons, but I was only interested in one of them. The red button was the smallest button and the only one with a glass panel on top. I lifted the panel and pressed it. It overrides the system, making the elevator able to move much faster than normal, with the small gravity generator keeping us pressed to the floor. Even though it can't be felt, I knew that at this moment, the elevator is shooting down the elevator shaft which goes 50 yards beneath the Earth's surface.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened, revealing the dark corridor that that was dimmed with red emergency lights, at least until I snapped my fingers. Instantly, harsh white lights came on, revealing the months worth of genius within; an underground shelter that can easily challenge White House's.

* * *

**2nd Phineas's POV**

_Where am I?_

My vision was clouded, blurred and twisted to beyond any recognition...

_Where am I?_

I looked up to the endless skies above, a sharp ring pierced right through my ear and into the depths of my mind. I tried looking up, and barely saw a figure with red hair. A stroke of recognition went through my head.

_What is this?_

"Phi...ne...as..." I struggled to speak but can't get much out of my mouth. I collapsed back into the dark corridors of my brain.

_"You're failure in life Phineas!_"

_"A person as stupid as you are doesn't deserve her!" _

Where are these voices are coming from?

_"Go on! Condemn yourself to the life of endless solitude and violence!"_

_"You live by secrecy, you die by secrecy."_

I just wanted to scream at this point! Only I couldn't, so I opened my eyes. I still couldn't see much of anything, but I can tell I'm in a somewhat confined space. I tried to look around, only to be met with a green blur in my vision.

"Brother..." I tried to say, but I don't believe he had heard.

Finally, I was being carried out of that, chamber, whatever it was. I felt like I was suffocating in there! But now I felt a rush of cold air flowing over me, and I sensed my consciousness fading away. The voices returned in my head, but I no longer cared. I closed my eyes for what I felt like the last time as I fell into darkness...

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

I ran out of the elevator with speed in an attempt to catch up with Ferb and the medical robots. It was quite the run, I haven't realized the true size of this shelter until now.

Finally, after what it seemed to be hours of running, the robots entered into Emergency Room number 1. Ferb signaled me to stop, and I wondered why.

"You have a lot to think about. It's best you let me handle this." His gaze suddenly became a little distant and a smile crept up his lips but he didn't elaborate any further and he went into the emergency room.

_Now what the hell was that for?_ I thought this over,_ I think I'll ask Isabella._ I turned around and was met with her bright round eyes, and not to mention a very red face. I followed her gaze down and immediately realized that I was still holding on to her hand. And...I have to admit, I kind of lost my composure, which rarely happens to me. I felt my heartbeat went up by quite a bit and that infectious electric feeling flowed around me so much that I wouldn't be surprised if Isabella felt it through my hand.

I was distantly aware that Isabella knees were shaking, and I quickly snapped right back to my senses. And boy was it close because her knees buckled right then and I just caught her in time. _Guess she ran a little too much_, I thought, looking at the red fading from her face. She was pretty much out like a light. I carried her, bridal style, around the place. This is pretty much a fallout shelter, so there are rooms built for people to accommodate. I thought about carrying her to my room but I remembered that I personally designed and built her room all by myself when we were in the process of building this whole place. And it's conveniently placed right between my room and Ferb's. Right then, I saw the orange door and I looked over to see a pink door followed by a purple door. _Perfect..._

I walked up to the pink door and managed to lift Isabella's finger (yes I had to) and pressed the fingerprint sensitive button on the side of the door to open it (any other person who presses the button would only have ring the doorbell). I entered the room to be met by the sweet smell of rose and remembered I designed her vents to let in that kind of smell. And despite the fact that the doors weren't spaced very far apart, making the room seem small, thanks to a few tricks I learned from Ferb, I used my own ways of maximizing interior space. I smiled at this, knowing Isabella had not seen any of this before but I knew she would have loved it.

I walked over to her pink bed and set her down on the memory foam bed and tucked her in. She stirred a bit, and smiled and giggled slightly and I could tell she was having fun in Phineas-land. I heard it a few days ago in a conversation she had with the Fireside Girls (and no I wasn't stalking her), I thought it was like my very own amusement park she was dreaming about or something, and that just gave me an idea to built that for her one of these days.

But anyways, back in Isabella's room. I was still looking at her sleeping form with a smile on my face, but I shook my head, knowing I had a great number of things to think about. I took a pink hardwood chair I had made for her in carpentry class, and sat down next to her bed. I gazed down, and thought, _unless Isabella wakes up soon, this is going to be a long day_..._  
_

* * *

**Once again, thanks for all the support that came in so far, I really appreciate it! I have the next few chapters planned out and I'm hoping to drop some of that within the next few weeks.**

**Thanks for all the patience for those waiting!**


	4. A Long Dayand Night

**Tell me, when was the last time I updated anything for this specific story? I have updated my other story but not this one for a long while...sorry about that.**

**Two words: school drama.**

**But lets not get into that, for now lets get into the well overdue Chapter 3 to this story!**

**Phineas and Ferb, I wish I can actually call dips for you, but nope you already belong to Disney. So there's your disclaimer!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV:**

I woke up to a sight of flowers surrounded by pink and I thought I was still dreaming. But when I got my focus back, I realized that I was just staring up into some sort of ceiling. I tried to remember where I was, I recalled Phineas holding my hand while we're running the whole way, I thought I passed out, so someone must have carried me here. I wanted to raised my left hand to rub my head, but there was something pressing down on it. I looked, and there sat Phineas, except he was asleep, his head rested on the side of my bed, and wait, it got even better, his hand was resting right on top of mine! I almost squealed in delight only Phineas was actually asleep so I didn't but the excitement was so much I almost passed out...again!

_OK, Isabella,_ I thought to myself, _you got to keep yourself together. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...alright. _I looked over to Phineas and thought, _aawwhh, he's so cute when he sleeps. _I reached over at rubbed his somewhat messy red hair, but just I touched him, he stirred and opened his eyes. In that instant, our eyes met and the look that he gave feels so...renewing, as if he hasn't seen me in a while. I got so mesmerized by his eyes that I almost didn't realized that he was calling out to me.

"What? Oh...sorry Phineas, I didn't mean to wake you up like that." I said.

"Oh it's alright Isabella, I don't mind waking up to the sight of my best friend." Phineas replied with a huge smile pasted to his face. "So did you slept well?"

I felt myself blushing and smiling back at him. "Quite well, thank you Phineas! Although I do have a question. Where are we?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, we're still in the underground shelter, and this is your room."

I looked around, taking in all the furniture, from the study desk, to the bed that I'm in. I also looked up at the walls and the..."pinkness" of it. Suits my taste just nicely, it's simple (being that this is part of an underground shelter) and yet decorative enough to feel like home.

"You like it?" Phineas asked, curious of what I thought.

"Phineas, I love it!"

"Good, I designed this room and built and paint the walls and furniture, all by myself."

"Really?" Now I'm impressed, given that he put all this effort just for me.

"Yup! I actually worked on this room before I even thought about the design for my own room."

"And that just makes me appreciate the fact that you're my best friend even more!" A random thought popped into my head at that moment, _he'll definitely make a good and resourceful father..._ I snapped myself back before I could slip into Phineas-land again.

"You alright there Isabella?" Phineas asked, probably got the hint that there was something going on in my head.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just thought of something." Then I remembered something else, "Hey, how's Ferb doing with the operation?"

Just then, something rang from the study desk.

* * *

**Phineas's POV:**

I heard the small Hologram Communicator (HoloCom) rang from Isabella's study desk. "Well, speak of the devil." I remarked as I walked over there. I pressed a button and a small 3 dimensional image of Ferb appeared in front of me.

"There you are, Phineas." Ferb said matter-of-factly.

"Thought I'd be in my own room now did you?" I asked with a bit of a sly smile on my face.

Ferb simply nodded in response.

"Well, Isabella passed out as soon as you entered the emergency room so I carried her here so she gets the proper rest she needs." I explained.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I kinda got my rest too..." I rubbed my neck as I said that. "But anyways, moving on. How is he, or...me?"

"He'll live, for now. We saved him just by the skin of his teeth." Ferb answered.

"Yeah, you do look like hell, I'm guessing you had quite the operation." I said, judging from the bloodstains that are on him.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"I know...you've looked worse." _That's a memory for another day, _I thought. "Anyways, I assume that you'll need to watch him for the night?"

"Two nights, as a matter of fact." He corrected.

"So should I tell mom that you're working on a school project at Baljeet's house or something?"

Ferb nodded once.

Just then Isabella brushed up behind me, close enough to, once again make my heartbeat rush. "Wouldn't it get lonely down here with just a bunch of robots though?"

He merely shrugged.

"Should I call Gretchen down here? I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting her Late Night version of Help Thy Neighbor Patch."

I thought something was off in Ferb's composure when Isabella made that offer but he merely replied with "Yeah...um...sure."

"OK, guess it's settled then! I'll bring Isabella home in a moment and she'll call Gretchen from there."

Ferb replied with a thumbs up. I was about to turn off the HoloCom when Ferb signalled for Isabella. Then he winked, gesturing to me before his hologram disappeared.

I turned my head to face Isabella only to find that our face are only a couple inches apart. "What was that about?"

Isabella placed her hand right on my shoulder, making it tingle a bit, "Oh Phineas, you have no idea." She said as she stared into my eyes, making me feel a little nervous.

* * *

**A little short? Probably, I really don't have it in me to come up with an amazing chapter...**

**But up next: a series of chapters I like to call "The Story of an Agent" where the second Phineas will have some explaining to do.**

**Until then, I really thanked those who are still patient at this point, I know my school-work takes me away a lot so I just hope you understand that my updates are pretty much anything BUT consistent unlike what I said when I started this series.**

**But anyways, like always, have a great day!**


	5. The Morning After

**"The Story of an Agent" starts off with this! The Phineas from the future decides to tell them everything, but before that, how is everyone else doing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

**2nd Phineas POV**

I laid on the hospital bed, my eyes stared off into the distance, while my hand fiddled with the bed's controller. My mind was in a complete disarray of random thoughts and visions, while the younger version of my brother and (if I remembered correctly) Gretchen, stood by my bed studying every instruments that's visible within the room.

I did nothing for a few minutes, until Ferb's head was just hovering right over mine. I looked into his eyes, and even though it had been years since I had actually seen him in my own time, I knew exactly the point he's trying to get across to me. _You know, you can't stay quiet forever, that's my thing,_ Ferb was thinking.

"I know, I got a lot of explaining to do." I understood that was going to have to happen at some point (mostly likely today), it was just that I didn't know how they would take it. _Oh well, I guess I'll just bring them in and we'll see how it goes,_ I thought.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I laid on the floor in Phineas's bedroom while he took his shower. It had been two days since the second Phineas fell out of the sky, two days since Ferb went underground and had been tirelessly working on the older Phineas with Gretchen's assistance, and despite what Phineas said about bringing me home, I ended up sleeping over at Phineas's place for two nights in a row. Simple matter really, I just gave the excuse of accompanying him in Ferb's absence and that was all it took to convince Phineas. Normally, I would have been ecstatic for some alone time with Phineas, but unfortunately, I knew he had a lot in mind and nothing can happen with that in the way.

_Well, this is peachy_, I thought, _I never liked seeing Phineas like this, he's losing sleep just thinking about what could have happened to his other self, I can't blame him, but he has been a complete wreck_.

I heard Phineas's footsteps as he was walking down the hall from the bathroom so I decided to just brush that aside and put on my most dashing smile I can give him in this situation.

"Hey Phineas, how ya' feelin'?" I managed to get a faint smile out of him, which was more than what I could hope for at this point.

"Not too bad, it's just that I'm wondering how Ferb and Gretchen are doing down there." He replied, sounding obviously tired.

"Phineas!" Mrs. Flynn yelled from downstairs. "Your father and I have to leave early for an antique conference. Whatever you need to cook up breakfast for Isabella and yourself is at the kitchen."

"Got it mom!"

"And also say hi to Ferb for us when he gets back from his friends house alright?" Phineas's parents still thought that Ferb went over to his friend's house for the past two days.

"Understood!"

"Also, behave yourself with Isabella alright?"

Phineas rolled his eyes at that. "Ugh, yeah mom I get that!"

"Alright! Just making sure. See you in the evening!"

"Bye mom!" With that Phineas turned back to me. "Well, I guess I'll get breakfast ready."

"Not so fast! I said in a slightly commanding manner. "You look pretty tired, why don't you just sit back and let me do the cooking?"

"But...but..." Phineas started.

"No buts Phineas, and I think you still have stuff to think over. I don't want you to accidentally burn yourself because you spaced out!"

Phineas sighed then replied flatly "Fine."

"Alright!" I said cheerfully, "Don't you worry Phineas, I will be right back!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

_Well, this is just peachy... _I thought bleakly as he sat back down on his bed, the S.S. Phineas. _What in the world am I going to ask or say to him...or me rather? _I wondered, referring to mys older self. I was somewhat distraught by the fact that my older self appeared looking like he went through something painful. _What in the world happened to me that time?_ I thought_, did I messed up an invention and it exploded or something?_ I stood up and without knowing what I was doing, I started pacing around the room, thinking of all types of things that could have possibly happened.

_Well, the if the invention did explode, I doubt it was destroyed in a display of time travel rays...perhaps I got into a fight? No, no, that only explains the part where I got hurt, not the time travel issue... _I thought of many more possibilities than this but couldn't find one that makes complete sense.

I was so into thinking on the issue and pacing around the room I didn't even noticed Isabella who walked in with my breakfast, that was until the smell of my meal hit me. I turned around to find the waiting Isabella next to his desk, I looked into her midnight blue eyes for a moment before I shifted my gaze to the desk.

To be truthful, I didn't have much of an appetite for food. Contrary to what Isabella was thinking, I wasn't actually planning to cook, I was thinking of just eating some yogurt and that would have been my breakfast. As soon as I set eyes on the contents of the plate though, saliva cascaded into my mouth and for the first time in a while my stomach took this time to actually growl. I am looking at a stack of pancakes cut into all sorts of assorted shapes (stars, triangles, and quite a few hearts), topped with strawberries, raspberries, and of course, the maple syrup. One might not think this to be the most impressive breakfast, especially to someone who breaks the laws of physics daily, but I almost had a jaw-drop moment, now I am genuinely hungry!

Isabella chuckled from what I am guessing is the look on mys face, "Come on Phin! Dig in already! You don't want this to cool!"

I moved from across the room so fast it almost seemed like I teleported right to Isabella. "Mmm...smells real good Isabella!" I then leaned in his nose nearly touching the side of her head. "Just like your hair." I said while taking a whiff of Isabella's hair, I think it's her strawberry shampoo.

"Thanks!" Isabella's eyes lit up from my compliment, and I smiled in light to her reaction. I looked to the pancakes, and remembered that my stomach is calling. So I sat down and ate in.

"Relaxed enough now?" Isabella asked, her cool fingers brushing across my shoulders. For a second, I got a little nervous as the nerves in that area jumps to life, and being a guy who still isn't used to the things of puberty yet, that can mean many things, and I was not sure if it's good or bad yet. Fortunately, my mind eased off as I realized what my best friend was actually doing. She moved her hands on both shoulders and started massaging it, something that was started last summer. At first, I found it a little odd that she would do that, but it was something I had gotten used to over time and it's now a thing for after what I would call Super-Ginormously-Jupiter-sized project, or when I am just a little on edge and/or stressed in general and this qualified as one of those times.

I realized I still had to answer Isabella's question, as I tried to speak though, I found that I am too relaxed to answer so all I can muster out of my mouth was a brief "Mhm." It seemed like she got the point though and kept going as I tried to slowly eat the breakfast in front of me.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

_Alright, one more dose of this serum and that should heal him enough to move around_, I thought as I finished preparing the syringe filled with the stuff. I turned to the older Phineas, who was still laying in the bed motionlessly other than his fingers pushing random buttons on the bed controller still.

I walked toward him with the syringe in hand. He seemed not to realize that I am next to him, not even with my stern stare fixated on him. Finally I knew I had to speak up, "Phineas, would you please stop playing with the controller." It took him a second or two for my voice to register in his head, and another second for him to realize what I was saying. "Oh, yeah sure." He replied, letting go of the controller.

Without another word, I took Phineas's muscular arm, wiped some alcohol at the area where the injection would take place, and injected the substance into his blood. The man didn't even flinch a bit as the needle was inserted into the skin. After that I placed a small circular Band-Aid on the spot where the needle went in and I was done. As I disposed the syringe I began to wonder something, _huh, I thought Gretchen was just going to the bathroom, what is taking her so long?_ I looked at the clock, and indeed, it had been over fifteen minutes since Gretchen left for the bathroom.

"You're wondering about Gretchen?" Phineas said behind me. I turned around to face him as he sat up on the bed. I was quite surprised that he he could just tell.

"There are more ways to tell what you're thinking than just looking you in the eye, Ferb." Phineas explained. "I would know, I had hundreds of hours training in this plus many more hours of experience in the field. Your body language, those subtle and small actions that you take added with the current situation just explains it all."

_Wow, you're good,_ I thought, actually communicating with him this time.

"Yes, I am quite good at it. Now would you please check on your partner just in case?" Phineas asked, although clearly it wasn't much of a request.

_Right, I'll do that_, I thought as I walked towards the door. "And please, lay back down. My serum doesn't do everything in two seconds, it'll take time for it's healing ability to effect the body. So I don't want you move around quite yet." I ordered.

"Fine, it's not like I'm going anywhere..." I heard Phineas replied as I walked out the door.

I looked around the area for a few minutes before I finally found Gretchen, fast asleep in the row of seats alongside of the wall outside of the operating room (not the same one I operated on the older Phineas a couple days back). She had used her own lab coat as a makeshift blanket and I can see her glasses hanging from the pocket.

I sighed as I moved my hands across her auburn hair. _I really went from one extreme to the other,_ I thought. I gave up on Vanessa a while ago after recognizing that she is a college girl who is well out of my league (what I mean is, I gave up after I saw her with her new boyfriend who's basically the MVP of his football team for three years in a row). It was only days after I made my decision did I start noticing Gretchen. Despite the fact the whole gang had already hit their growth spurt, Gretchen, remained one of the shortest Fireside Girls (like I said, from one extreme to the other). She decided to grow her hair a little longer than her previous hairdo, although not as long as Isabella or Adyson, and even though that's only a small change, I like it nevertheless.

...I know what you might be thinking, _"But you never talk to Gretchen, as if you're the speaking type in the first place!"_ Well, the joke's on you because I AM NOT the speaking type and despite my friendship with Vanessa, we never _communicate _(that's the appropriate term for it), as much as I would with the other people my age, but that's not the point!

...

I think I'll have to ask Phineas to repair the fourth wall later...

"Ferb?" Gretchen's voice finally broke through to my head. I forgot that I was rubbing her hair while I was thinking and I ended up waking her up.

"Oh no...I didn't mean to do that..." Gretchen said with dismay.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sleeping on the job..."

"Ahh, no worries, you kind of needed that rest anyway." I reassured her that it's all forgiven. "Anyways, I'm about to call Phineas and Isabella down, you want to come with me or do you prefer to go back to sleep? I can show you to a more comfortable room if..."

"No, no, I'll stick with you." Gretchen interrupted. "I don't think Isabella would be thrilled to hear about me sleeping while you have to do all the work."

_It wasn't any trouble but OK, _I thought to myself, but I think Gretchen gets the point.

(5 minutes later)

Back in the room, the older Phineas laid on the bed as I walked toward to HoloCom and called the actual Phineas in his actual room.

It only took a couple seconds for him to answer.

"Oh hey! Good morning Ferb, and Gretchen." Phineas greeted, obviously thrilled to see us.

"Good morning!" Gretchen replied, "How's your morning with Isabella?"

"It was great! She cooked me up some of the most DELICIOUS breakfast ever, and she gave me quite a massage too! It was nice and relaxing."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "Wait, she cooked you breakfast...she didn't cook anything for herself?"

Phineas smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda realized that as I was eating that I totally forgot about HER well-being, so we ended up sharing it."

"Well, at least you did the gentlemanly thing." I said.

"So, Ferb, how are you holding up down there?"

"Definitely tiring, but bearable with Gretchen around." I said and I noticed Gretchen smiling.

"You got that other me patched up right?"

Gretchen answered that for me, "For the most part Phineas, yes."

"Good. So does that mean you want me and Isabella to come down?"

"A.S.A.P." I stated.

"Alright, I will be down as soon as Isabella's done with the dishes."

Another eyebrow-raising moment for Gretchen, "She has to do the..."

"She was being really insistent." Phineas stated, "And I can't really go against that."

"Just remember that our room is MD12 got it?" I informed my brother.

"Medical 12, got it! I'll see you guys in a bit." With that, Phineas's hologram disappeared.

"I was really in love with her at that time wasn't I?" The older Phineas asked, which surprised me a little bit.

"One might think that, but..." I began.

"But I was too oblivious and stupid to notice, I know." Phineas finished it, though not exactly in how I would word it.

"I don't think 'stupid' was the word that your brother had in mind." Gretchen said, proving my point.

"Well, do you love her?" I asked, with a slightly cautious tone.

"Even if I did..." Phineas looked back up to the ceiling, "It's not like she's there for me anymore..."

_I do not like the sound of that._

"It's not like anyone's there for me anymore..."

_I like the sound of that even less._

* * *

**Something definitely left a mark, or will leave a mark in Phineas's life, but what exactly? Stayed tuned to find out!**

**It's about that time that I updated didn't I? It is summer after all!**

**Curse my unpredictableness and sometimes, my laziness but what can one do with that?**

**Oh well, the least you can do is review so I know how well (or not) I am doing!**

**On another note, I want to apologize for all the Ferbnessa fans that are reading this, I have nothing against the pair, it's just that I prefer to go with Ferb/Gretchen for this one even though Ferb isn't the primary focus of this story anyway.**

**Thanks guys! And _hasta luego!_**


End file.
